Memories on Mac's Desktop
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: Mac is called up by the Marines to finish his service. Stella becomes his replacement and it's hard to cope when you love that man. What will pictures bring back to her?
1. Comforting Stella

**I don't own CSI New York.**

**Memories on Mac's Desktop**

**Mac is called up by the Marines to finish his service. Stella becomes his replacement and it's hard to cope when you love that man. What will pictures bring back to her?**

_Stella, I'm sorry but I was called up. You're my best friend and I know it's going to be hard. I hope that…I'm just going to write good-bye. Sincerely, Mac Taylor_

Stella was heartbroken. The man she loved and shared every moment of everyday with, was going to fight a war that didn't even need to be fought.

Detective Bonasara was sitting at Mac's desk, with his note in her hands, and her tears falling to the floor.

The rest of the team noticed her pain and before going home that night, they all talked with her. First up, Lindsay Messer.

"Stella, is every thing ok?" Lindsay asked slipping into Mac's office. Stella sat up and looked her friend in the eyes. She saw concern and sorrow in Lindsay's eyes.

"No, Mac was re-called up and I never had the chance to tell him that that I love him." Lindsay moved closer to her friend.

"I bet he already knows. He was always watching your every move. He then used what you did to plan his move and then he executed the move. Again after that he'd stop and observe; see your move, plan, then execute. Every moment he had planned to reflect what you did. I never figured out why he did this, because he has no life or he loves you, but I'm going to go with, he loves you!"

"I don't like the idea that he could die. Why did he have to be a Marine?"

"He was a Marine to pay for college and his dad was one. I think being brought up that way and being one for many years, makes him capable of being able to make it home safely."

"Linds, aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"I am, it's just that I… I can't keep it from you any longer. Mac does love you. He told me awhile ago but I wasn't supposed to tell you. Then a few weeks ago, he told me that here was a good chance that he might be re-called up. He told me not to tell you and to keep his secret. I can't keep it any longer. I care for you to much to let my boss intimidate me."

"Lindsay?" Danny called. Danny was wandering the hall way waiting for Lindsay.

"Danny, I'm with Stella. Our boss needs my company."

"Oh, so that means he went, I mean, they went through with it?"

"Yeah, Mac is back in the Marines." Danny pocked in. He saw Stella sitting in Mac's chair with the saddest face on. He knew she cared for their boss but not this much.

"He had to finish his time. I'm sorry but would you want it later in life when you two are together and you're eight months pregnant? It's better now then later."

"Danny, that doesn't help."

"How about the cookies, cake, balloons, and chocolate back at your apartment? We knew you would want some sugar to wipe away the pain. It helped me when Lidnsay wouldn't come home."

"Thanks you guys. You two should go. I mean, the day is over and Lucy is going to need you to pick her up from kindergarten."

"Yeah, I can't believe our little baby girl is already five years old. Soon she'll be going to prom and homecoming. After that college, yikes!" Danny ushered Lindsay out, after both hugged Stella. Sid came in next.

"Hey Stells. I bet it sucks sitting from that side of the desk. I'm sorry that Mac's gone. He'll be good and he'll survive. Hey, you can come to my house anytime you need company. My wife and I would love to host you."

"Thanks Sid. I'll probably take you up on that."

"Good, just call me when you want to come."

"Why call?"

"I'm going on personal leave. My son's wife just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Stella Sida. They named her after you because you save my life. They would probably like it if they stopped by while you were there."

"Yeah, I'll try." Stella kissed Sid's cheek and he left. Don was next to come.

"Did you get to say good-bye to… Oh, Stella? My guess is no?"

"Ho! He left me a note and an empty desk. Nothing more or less."

"You haven't been home yet, have you?"

"Danny told me about the food and balloons."

"Oh." Don went over and hugged Stella.

"You should go home."

"I know," Stella said. Don left and Sheldon came in.

"Hey, you holding up?"

"No, I miss Mac. I have no clue how to run a New York City crime lab. I…


	2. First Christmas as a Team

**I don't own CSI NY.**

"I…" Stell just stopped. The computer on Mac's desk went to his screen saver and the first picture was of him at the first lab Christmas party. Mac was dressed in a red and white dress suit and had a Santa hat on. He was standing by her desk with his coffee mug that she had searched all over New York State for. It was a Marine mug that had a cost her most of her vacation time and pay check to find and buy. That year Mac had given her the greatest gift of all, a job as his second in command.

_Flashback_

_The New York City crime lab was buzzing with activity. It was the first Christmas party and every thing was going great. The girt exchange was going to begin in a few minutes too._

"_Ok, let's all go into the conference room!" Mac yelled. Don, Aiden, Sid, Danny, and Stella followed Mac into the conference room where the Christmas tree with gifts was._

"_Well, I'll start!" Danny ran to the tree and grabbed a box._

"_Don, I had you." Danny handed it to his friend. Don took the bow off and opened the top. He pulled two pieces of paper out._

"_Rangers tickets, you rock, Danny! Oh and a hat. Thanks bud. Well, I had Sid, here." Don handed him a bag._

"_A NYPD sweat shirt, you totally asked me. Thanks, Don, here Aiden." Sid threw her a package._

"_Thanks Sid." Aiden opened it and found a make-up bag._

"_Stell, your gift is hanging…" Mac interrupted her._

"_Stella, can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course, Mac."_

"_Well, I want you to be my number two. The people coming in have been making an office for you."_

"_Mac?"_

"_Come, I'll show you." Mac led her into the new room._

"_Yes, I'll be your second."_

"_Good." Aiden then came in and pointed to painting on the wall._

"_One of my favorites!" It was a Greek painting copy._

"_Thank you, you two."_

"_Let's go back to opening gifts."_

"_Well Mac, I had you. Here, it's fragile." Mac carefully took the box. He carefully opened it and his face glowed when he pulled the mug out._

"_Stella! This means the world to me. Where did you find this?"_

"_I found it in a little antique store."_

"_Thank you, I am so thankful."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_Oh, Danny the new desk that Stella's opened up in now yours."_

"_Thank you."_

_Stella and Mac walked together for awhile and talked but after a quite a bit of time, Stella was pulled away by the others. Mac waited patiently at her desk and then he escorted her to a cab and the two parted ways for the night._

_End Flashback_


	3. First Case

"Stella? Are you okay?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just remembering my first Christmas here."

"How was it? I wasn't here right?"

"No, you weren't. It was nice. I remember becoming second to Mac and becoming his best friend. I gave him a Marine's mug. He loved that mug. It was broken last year when he slipped in the hallway. He broke his right hand and twisted his left ankle."

"I remember that, it was after being shot up at the bar."

"No, that was four years ago. Do you remember the mug? The blue one with the Marine logo on it?"

"Yeah, he did love that mug. You bought him that?"

"Yep."

"I bet if he hated it, he would love it because it was from you. He always adored you."

"You really think so?"

"Yes." Just then the picture changed to one of them in the new office about three months later. She had just solved her first big case and he was very proud of her.

_Flashback_

_Stella was sitting at her desk finishing up her paperwork on the big case she, Aiden, and Don just solved. It was the first case she solved as a team head and it was the first case that forced the two teams to work apart._

_While she was signing the last form, Mac slipped in and watched. After the form was finished she spun her chair around without looking up. She then stood up, and picked up the forms and other paperwork, and yelled, "Mac!"_

"_Yes, need me to take those papers out of your hands, Detective Bonasara?"_

"_How long have you been standing there?" Stella asked as she handed him the case file._

"_Oh, about three minutes."_

"_Really, I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine really. Oh, Aiden, can you come take a picture of the successful NYPD officer?"_

"_Yeah, boss." Aiden came in and then took the picture._

"_Thanks, oh Danny wants to ask you something."_

"_Thank you, Mac."_

"_No prob."_

_End Flashback_


	4. His Band

"Your first big case that you solved, right?"

"Yep, Aiden took the picture. Not too long after that she died in that tragic accident."

"Yeah, that was terrible." The picture then changed again. This time it was of Mac playing guitar in his band.

_Flashback_

_The band just finished the end of Elvis' "Hound Dog." Mac stood up and bowed. He then returned his guitar to its case and walked over to the table that Stella was waiting at._

"_Great job tonight. The band was awesome."_

"_Thanks. I kind of messed up after you took my picture in "Burning Love.""_

"_Sorry, you looked so handsome. I couldn't help myself."_

"_Well thanks."_

"_Don't mention it. Oh, Danny told me to tell you great job and that's he'll be on time tomorrow morning."_

"_Yeah, I saw him leave."_

"_Well, I need to be getting home. So, see you tomorrow afternoon?"_

"_How about I walk you home?"_

"_You live on the other side of town. Are you sure?"_

"_Of course. Would I have offered if I didn't want to walk you home?"_

"_Thanks but…"_

"_No buts! I'm taking you home."_

_End Flashback_

"That night was a week before Lindsay was hired. Mac walked me home that night and I almost had him stay over at my apartment. I was so close to having him then."

"Hey, you'll have him once he's back."

"I know but now Peyton will be on his next picture."


	5. Peyton

Sure enough, the next picture was of Peyton, Mac, Stella, Sheldon, and Lindsay. It was the first picture with the new team members.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Stella, can you take the late shift tonight?" Mac asked Stella as they were waiting for coffee._

"_Yeah, you have plans?"_

"_Yes, I do. Date with Peyton."_

"_Oh, really? I thought you didn't date coworkers?"_

"_That was until I met Peyton."_

"_Oh, well I'll see you later." Stella left without even grabbing a cup of coffee.

* * *

_

_Stella sat sadly in her office. She looked at the stack of unsolved case files Mac has asked she try to put a new pair of eyes on. She then looked over to the empty spot where her coffee should be. She stood to go find some when Mac put her mug down._

"_I'm sorry if that conversation made you upset."_

"_Thanks for the coffee but I must be to work."_

"_Of course, first though, I want to take a new members picture with you and I. Come!" Stella followed Mac to the bottom floor and they took the picture. Stella didn't stick around to talk afterward. She went straight up stairs. What she didn't notice was Mac had seen this and it disturbed him._

_End Flashback_

"That's why you left right away after the picture. I thought I had pissed you off or something. I was so nervous that I had pissed off the boss's right. I feel a lot better now. Not that I am happy. I didn't really care for Peyton."

"Yeah, well, what can we do? Mac liked her."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The bitch left him just like I knew she would."

* * *

**I hated that time on the show. I really don't like Peyton and I am a HUGE Smacked fan! **

**Only a few chapters left!**

**Reviews = faster updates.  
**


	6. Surviving the Drug Bust

Sheldon hugged Stella and left. Adam walked in and sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Where's Mac?"

"He was called up by the Marines. He left early this morning, I guess."

"Oh, do you want to go grab a drink?"

"Defiantly not!"

"Why not?"

"I'm remembering the good times and bad times I've had with…"

The picture turned to them hugging out front of the Crime Lab, after spending all day trying to survive drug thugs.

_Flashback_

"_Stella, you okay?"_

"_Yes. That was hell." Mac grabbed Stella into the biggest hug ever. He held her close for a good while before Peyton ran up._

"_Mac! Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, Peyton. Let's go on vacation."_

"_Vacation?"_

"_London."_

"_Sure, you need a break."_

_Stella watched Mac and Peyton walk away. As they slipped into a cab, she fell to the ground and cried._

_End Flashback_

"That was one of the worst days of my life."

"Why because you almost died?"

"Because I lost Mac to Peyton."

"Why does he matter? You're the boss now."

"I love him! I always will."

"What ever! I though you loved me?"

"I care about you, Adam. As a sister care for a little brother."

"Oh, I just thought… never mind. I hope that Mac comes home soon."

"Yes, me too." Adam left her in her seat.

* * *

**Don't really like this chapter, I made Adam a little Out of character. Only one chapter left! reviews will make it appear faster!**


	7. Last Flashback and Waking Up

As she stood to leave, the picture changed again. This time it was of the two of them in Greece. It was after Professor Papakodia had died.

_Flashback_

"_I'm so sorry Stells. I know he meant a lot to you. When we return to America, I'll do anything to find out about him and your mother."_

"_Thanks Mac."_

"_Anytime my dear."_

* * *

"_That there is an 's', it stands for Stella, the woman in your life."_

"_Yes you are the woman in my life, Stella."_

"_I…"_

"_Here, you need this back."_

_End Flashback_

"Stella?" a familiar voice asked.

"Mac?" Stella turned around but no one was there."

"Who's there?" But no response.

"Weird, I could have sworn I heard…"

"Stella?"

"Mac?"

"Stella! Stella!"

"Wake-up Stella! Stella?"

"What?"

"My love, I'm here."

"Mac?"

"Yes Stella. I'm back."

"How? When? Why?"

"You have been asleep in my chair. Last night you and I had an argument and my guess is you needed to talk to me."

"Oh yes. I don't remember the argument or what I had to tell you, but I do know something else I need to tell you."

"Okay, go on."

"I love you."

"That's what you have to tell me?"

"Yes?"

"Because I love you too! Come my dear, let's go grab a cup of coffee and we can talk about it."

"Fine." The two walked outside and headed on the first of many morning walks the two would share.

* * *

**It is finally done! **

**Thank you for all of you who has stuck with this story and me. I really appreciate it!**

**Reviews make me post more stories!  
**


End file.
